


Poem

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-13
Updated: 2004-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem, written by me.  Wesley talking about Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/N; This is just a little ditty, it's not my best but, well what do you think?

Her hair as soft as silk  
with the color of fire.  
Her smile that can brighten  
even the dullest day.

Her eyes the most beautiful  
emerald.  
And her lips the color of passion.

She sits on the cliff looking down.  
The lonely waves crash against the  
rocks. 

A single tear drops and mingles  
with the waves.   
She's a beautiful sight to see.


End file.
